


Mimic

by artificene



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Blood (Blue Blood), Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Yandere, Yandere Upgraded Connor | RK900, more like thirium kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificene/pseuds/artificene
Summary: RK900 gets increasingly bothered that you aren't comfortable with him like you are with Connor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well, I'm gonna go ahead and post this cause otherwise I'll just keep fretting over it and it'll never see the light of day. It's not perfect, but it's yours now.
> 
> [Warning: Dubious consent. (The reader resists and attempts to fight back.) Please, please don't read this if it might make you uncomfortable, it's not worth it.]

He would have to apologize later. The marks he was currently leaving on your hips were going to be quite persistent for a few days. Nines looked at you, relaxing his hold, though your body remained taut and locked around him. He doubted you were aware of anything right now. Your flushed face was buried in the pillow, but the white-knuckled pressure you were exerting on his shoulder told him more than enough about your current state of… dissolution.

And he couldn’t help but smile. This was his favorite part. Watching you come undone beneath him. Feeling the exact moment your precious restraint came crashing down. Feeling your body clamp down around him. It was _so very_ worth the wait.

And it was over all too quickly. Your breathing evened out and you were pulling away, covering yourself with the sheets. Nines’ smile faded as he let you go, feeling your warm body part from his. He shifted himself to one side of the bed— watching how you seemed to fold in on yourself on the other. Your trembling fingers came up to brush at your disheveled hair. Your face was stilled flushed, but downcast now in, presumably, shame.

Nines’ lips drew into a tight line. You must think him quite the monster. For some reason, he found himself leaning forward, reaching out to touch you...

But he paused when the door opened behind him.

“I’m sorry for being so late,” Connor said, his eyes flickering over Nines and you in the bed and offering a smile. To you, mostly.

Nines turned and leaned back against the headboard, watching as you sat up. He could tell you wanted to go to him, greet the RK800 like a _lover_ would. But the farthest you could manage was the edge of the bed with your current state of undress— gripping the sheets around your body as Connor approached with the same eagerness on his face. Nines felt something in his software shift in discomfort. Possibly the android equivalent of nausea.

“Connor,” you said softly, reaching out for him. The first words you had said in an hour, naturally.

RK800 sat down and pulled you close, your shoulders still trembling under his gentle hands. Nines laid back against the pillows, watching with half-interest as Connor looked you over.

“Nines, I wish you would be more careful,” the other android sighed, his fingers brushing gingerly over a mark on your inner leg, “I can see your handprint around her thigh.”

Nines chuckled as the other android threw him a look. “I’m sorry, Connor. You know how I get when I’m preoccupied.”

“Yes, well...” RK800 sighed, finding another set of matching marks on your other thigh, “Y/N’s skin seems to have quite a _distinct_ understanding.”

Connor continued to dote on you, though you reassured him again and again that you weren’t hurt. Nines smiled when he noticed how you shifted your thighs against the wetness he had left between your legs. Despite your stiff disposition, your body always seemed rather pleased with him.

After a minute, the RK800 decided he was finished examining you, finally allowing you to curl up under his arm. Nines’ smile faded as he watched you tuck yourself neatly against the other android.

You always were so …pliable… with Connor.

“You’re shivering,” RK800 said, removing his jacket to drape it over your bare shoulders, and taking you again into his arms. Nines looked away. How unnecessary. If you were cold, there was no reason you couldn’t join _him_ in the bed.

He smiled bitterly. No. It was the same every time. He worked pleasure out of you with painstaking attention, sculpting you around his fingers and tongue, dragging you to a shattering finish— and the moment he was done, you ran straight back to Connor.

Nines looked back as the other android stood, Connor reassuring you that he would be back as soon as he finished his report. He was almost surprised you didn’t throw yourself at Connor’s feet as he left. No, instead you pulled his jacket tighter to you, and your shoulders folded in on yourself again. Quite the sight; you perched stiffly on the edge of the bed, clutching RK800’s jacket around your naked body. Waiting for your keeper to return.

Nines sighed, standing. You straightened as he came around the side of the bed, your eyes locking on him with that typical uneasiness. He stood before you and reached out to hold your cheek in his hand.

“So skittish,” he murmured, his thumb brushing along your cheekbone. He paused for a moment, gazing down at you in thought.

“Why are you so loyal to him, Y/N?” He asked, finally. “Or rather,” he leaned down to meet your eyes, his hands resting on your shoulders, “Why are you so opposed to me?”

You said nothing in reply, only staring fixedly at the floor. Nines moved closer. He slowly pressed you down, into the bedsheets. Your face contorted with a silent distress, and you clung hopelessly to Connor’s jacket as RK900 climbed over top of you. He took your head in his hands, carefully, and turned you to meet his eyes.

“Do I scare you?” Nines questioned, his voice low. Your eyes were wary as you regarded him without response. He released your head to run his hands nonchalantly down your body, his palms flush against your sides and hips.

There was a heavy silence as Nines considered his options.

A smile quirked his lips.

“Would it make you feel better… ” his fingers danced over you as his voice shifted into an entirely _wrong_ tone, “…if I sounded like him?”

Your eyes snapped back to his as he spoke in a familiar, mellowed timbre. He met your alarm with a wide, wicked grin.

“What if I touched you like him?” Nines continued in Connor’s voice, reaching up to brush his fingertips against your collarbone. You shook your head and closed your eyes at his touch.

Some buried part of his programming grated at your aversion. Nines almost flinched, his LED cycling a momentary amber before he continued— resting his hands on the insides of your thighs, over the blemishes he had previously left. His thumbs pressed into your soft skin and he leaned down, his lips finding your throat.

“Would it feel better, Y/N… ” he hissed against your flushed skin, his voice distorting;

_“If I fucked you like him?”_

Nines felt your body tense at his words. And he couldn’t suppress the grin that twisted his mouth against your skin. He tried to be gentle, considerate… but your fear was irresistible. When he felt your body shudder against him like this, something inside him _elated._

So he wrapped his hands around you— lifted your body in a smooth movement, and laid you against the pillows. Your hair framed your heated face, and Nines watched your expression tighten as he moved downward, his lips brushing over your breast, your abdomen.

“How would dear, sweet Connor react, knowing just how _undone_ you become at my touch?” Nines held your thigh in his hands, his eyes fixed on you as he pressed his mouth to the skin just above your knee.

And then he spread you, parting your legs in one, easy movement. You covered your rapidly heating face with the sleeve of Connor’s jacket. Nines moved up along your thigh, lips trailing closer to your heat, your exquisite center…

But he paused, feeling a light pressure at the crown of his head. Nines looked up to find you watching him, eyes wide but unmoving as your fingers curled into his hair. Pushing him away.

He released you and straightened. A shudder racked up your body as you brought your arms back in on yourself. Nines could only imagine the spectre he made; looming over you in the dim light, his LED flickering briefly.

“Such bravery, all of a sudden,” he said softly. You hadn’t confronted him like this in a long time. He found himself anticipating your next actions. “And how do you plan to resist, exactly?” Nines’ fingers slid slowly up your thigh and before you could react, his fingertips were pressed into your soft core. “When all it takes...” his middle digit moved up to brush against your sensitive bud, “...is a shift of my fingers?”

Your hips jolted up at the touch and your hands snapped down to grip his wrist. Nines grinned— teeth flashing in the shadow. He lunged forward, capturing your mouth with his. His fingers pushed down, ignoring your hold on his arm to delve into your still-slick heat. Your mouth was parted with a gasp under his, and he pushed forward to taste you, his tongue nudging against yours. He felt your teeth scrape against his tongue briefly— and then you bit down.

Nines’ receptors blared as the taste of thirium filled his mouth. His LED flashed red once, twice, then smoothed back to an icy blue. He smiled as he pulled away, eyes flashing to meet yours. His tongue flicked out to dab at the blue blood on his lip.

“If you wanted a taste,” he wrapped a hand around your neck, “you needed only ask.” And he covered your mouth with his once more, pushing his damaged tongue forward to find yours. He wanted you to taste him. He wanted to _inundate_ you.

And he could feel you thrashing beneath him, making such soft, muffled sounds. Your hands pushed at his head in an attempt to dislodge him, and no force you threw against him would move him. Nines only faltered when sudden pain flashed across his vision again. You had raked your nails down his cheek, exposing the plastic underneath. He couldn’t suppress the low, guttural sound of pleasure that emerged from his throat as he pressed closer in response— angling your head to better reach your evasive tongue. Your whimpers soon became strangled as his thirium found its way down your throat. Only then did he relent, releasing your lips.

You gasped, coughing and holding a shaky hand to your swollen mouth, now stained with blue. Nines raised his hand to his own face, feeling the long, ragged tear you had left in his skin. You fixed him with a resentful look as you wiped at the thirium on your chin.

“I look rather good on you,” Nines said, reaching out to touch your lip. You turned your head away, but he caught your chin in his grasp. He wanted to do it again, wanted to—

A swift kick caught him in the abdomen. The android doubled over, feeling his thirium pump stutter for an instant. You wrestled out from under him. But you never made it off the bed. In a flash, Nines caught your ankle and flipped you back underneath him, straddling your hips to pin you down.

“That’s enough, I think,” he whispered hoarsely, bent over you like some hulking beast. Nines caught your wrists and pulled them behind your back. Connor’s jacket was useful for one thing, at least. He tied the sleeves together in a makeshift restraint, effectively trapping your arms. You were truly _bound_ by your precious RK800 now. Nines moved lower, once again spreading your legs.

“It doesn’t make sense, Y/N,” he said, holding your hips in his hands, “Why _him?_ ” Nines stared through you, only vaguely aware of the sheer bewilderment on your face. “I am superior in every way,” he explained, confusion drawing his brow, “A flawless design…”

Nines paused, his palms now laid flat against your bared thighs. His gaze fixed on the wall as something in his programming seemed to shift, detach.

“A flawless design,” he repeated, meeting your eyes. “Except…”

Nines studied your face, analyzing each feature and color as he often did. But now he was looking for something. Some explanation. Some purpose for the deep, gnawing ache that now occupied his body.

Humans had a word for it. This desire. But he wasn’t programmed to accommodate this emotion. He wasn’t even programmed to _replicate_ it. And yet, he felt it now, emerging from some center within him like a virus.

He could only stare at your face with an expression partly of awe, partly of fear. He had never _felt_ either. And now it was overwhelming him, he was drowning, he was—

Your mouth parted. And everything inside Nines converged into one, sharp point in his chest as he fixated on you. Your words, thick with horror, were barely a whisper when they came.

_“What do you want?”_

Nines’ programming shifted once more as your question echoed through his head. It rattled around inside him, howling, grasping. And it found purchase.

He understood.

[Requesting New Objective…]

[Processing Objective Parameters…]

[New Objective Accepted]

“I want to possess you,” Nines answered.

“ _Utterly._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, guys, I am so sorry for the wait. But thank you all so much for your support despite that! It means a lot to me, seriously.
> 
> So, in this chapter I wrote from the reader's perspective and in the present tense- just because I feel like that adds a sense of urgency, haha. Hope you like it!

You can only watch in some sort of horrified fascination as Nines’ gaze fixes back on you, his words settling like a pit in your gut. His LED flickers red, and stays that way— a swirling wash of crimson illuminating the sharp lines of his face in the dark. He’s leaning forward now. Cold hands settle on your face, and in the silence you’re frozen. 

But Nines is  _ beaming _ . Moonlight through the gauze of the curtains catches his teeth, brandishing the wide grin that’s keeping you trapped in his hands. An immediate tension possesses your body— your central nervous system picking up the slack and snapping you into hyperdrive.  _ You’re being ensnared _ , your brain seems to scream,  _ get out get out _

So you thrash, and kick, and open your mouth to cry out for Connor, for anyone. But Nines catches your throat in his grasp and something smooth and cool is pressing into your mouth— his fingers, kneading your tongue. You bite down before you can stop yourself. 

There’s a crack, and a tense pause before you open your eyes. Nines’ LED cycles red briefly as he levels a calm look at you. The only thing you can read from his expression is in the slight twist of his mouth. He’s amused.

Nines retrieves his fingers from your mouth, a blue-tinged fracture visible in the skin. 

“It’s funny,” he speaks softly, “You’re so…  _ afraid _ .”

He looks at you with something like fascination in his eyes. 

“You’re so afraid, but you resist,” Nines places his hands on your hips, dragging you to him, pressing his pelvis flush against your core, “You know how  _ good  _ I make you feel,” he rolls his hips once into you, “but you resist.”

“That’s okay,” he sighs, brushing his fingers down your stomach, your abdomen, to press lightly at your heat, “I’ll hold you down.”

You twist your hips to escape the fingers delving into your heat, opening your mouth in another attempt to call out for Connor. Nines’ other hand quickly closes around your throat. 

“You always were so attached to him, Y/N. Even the first day he introduced us.”

A strangled whimper leaves your mouth, and you feel his grip lighten, enough to let you breathe. Between your legs, his long fingers push into you to drag another hoarse cry from you. 

“It was a surprise when you agreed to our little arrangement. I always knew you were uncomfortable around me. But you wanted to make him happy, didn’t you? Put on a brave face?”

Nines’ fingertips find a spot inside you that has your hips jerking up, your back arching against the insistent pressure. 

“Look where it got you, Y/N.  _ Thank you for that. _ ”

You gasp loudly as Nines dragged his fingertips hard across the upper wall of your core.

“See, I’ve recently come to realize I can’t function without you, Y/N.”

“Pl—” you start, sputtering when he presses again at the spot, cutting your words short.

“It’s hardly fair.”

Then he’s pulling his fingers out of you, and through the blur in your vision you can see the shine of your slick on his hand. Something like guilt thickens in your throat and you shut your eyes to the sight.

Nines’ hand on your throat squeezes again; a reminder.

“Open your eyes, Y/N.”

You swallow under the hand on your throat and obey. Nines’ silvery gaze meets yours, a pleased smile alight on his face at your compliance. He releases your neck, bringing a thumb up to brush a tear from your cheek. He brings the fingers still covered in your slick up to his mouth and you tense as his lips part. With torturous deliberation, he presses his fingertips to his tongue, his eyes fixed steadily on you. Heat floods your face again as you watch him take his fingers into his mouth, swiping his tongue against the shining pads of his fingers, then closing his lips around them and suckling. He savors it, taking his time to commit your taste to memory before lowering his hand.

You’re transfixed again as Nines’ LED circulates yellow. He kneels there silently between your legs, and the smile is gone. His head tilts forward almost imperceptibly, and his eyes gleam again with that vulturous hunger. You feel like you’re about to be pulled apart.

Nines’ words are dangerously soft when they break the silence that possesses the room.

“I’m going to show you how happy you can be with me,” his hands lower, unfastening the clasp of his pants.

You turn your head to stare at the ceiling.

“And you’re going to make me whole.”

Your body braces as Nines’ cool hands slide down the inside of your thighs. His eyes are fixed on the heated skin beneath his fingertips. The touch is gentle, almost reverent, but his gaze betrays a hunger that has you trembling beneath him. He leans forward, his mouth parting to reveal the soft pink of his tongue for a moment— before he presses it into your folds. Your legs jerk together, but Nines’ palms on your thighs keep you spread to him. The velvet texture of his tongue works over you thoroughly, in the same exhaustive method he took to anything. It was total, unreserved consumption. You gasp when the tip of his tongue dips further into you, sliding along your inner muscles, seeming to fill you impossibly. 

You thrash, pulling at your arms still bound in Connor’s jacket. Between your legs, Nines actually chuckles. The low rumble of his voice reverberates through your core, and a shameful whine leaves your throat in response. 

“Ah,” Nines says, his lips still nestled snugly against your slick folds, “Did you like that?”

You only thrash in response, your back arching as you try to pull yourself away from his attentive lips. Nines’ fingers dig into your hips, keeping you close and pressed against him. You feel his teeth when he grins against your skin, and his breath when he whispers against your slick heat, “I’ll remember that.”

Then he shifts forward again, readjusting his grip on you before his tongue dives back into your folds. He presses the flat of his tongue against your clit, and licks. A shock of pleasure jolts your body and you find yourself pushing your pelvis forward against his mouth. Through the building haze of pleasure, you’re horrified at the level of desperation he’s brought you to, and so quickly.

Just as you think you might lose your pathetically one-sided battle, Nines’ tongue slows. Your head clears and you shiver when his lips brush against your clit as he moves slightly downwards. His tongue dips into your core again, and the sudden tenderness has you opening your eyes to look at him. Your heart catches in your throat when you find him between your legs, his eyes closed while his mouth works gently over you. His eyebrows are furrowed just slightly in concentration, and his LED is circling amber. He isn’t pushing for any reaction from you right now, you realize as you watch him. He’s just…  _ partaking _ .

God.

He was taking his own pleasure in this. You didn’t know Nines was capable of such emotion, much less the unabashed happiness he was caught up in right now. His tongue dips into you over and over again, and a breathy whimper leaves your mouth at the urgency with which he’s tasting you— like he’s satiating a craving. 

His fingers press delightedly into your abdomen as you arch your back, another coil of pleasure tightening in your lower belly. And then he’s off of you again.

“Damn it—” you start to complain, opening your eyes again.

You’re cut off when you find Nines’ face hovering just inches over yours. His expression had shifted back into that chilling mask of determination, and it snaps you back to the reality of the situation you’re in. You shift your hips nervously as he moves his forward, pressing himself soundly against your heat. There’s something almost tangible in the way he’s looking at you. Nines was now decidedly intent on satisfying whatever appetite he’d previously only been tolerating.

You lay there mesmerized by the steel of his eyes, your brain not quite aligned with your body. It’s like he had spread a thin sheet of gossamer over your mind. Nines always managed to draw you in like that, while you were busy trying to understand or come to some conclusion about him. He always had you before you realized it. Maybe he’d had you all along. 

There’s a pressure, then, between your legs. And you feel him nudge forward, re-adjust, then begin a slow, careful push into your body. Nines sighs as you inhale with the stretch.

You stare up at the ceiling, feeling his fingers tighten around your sides. He pulls you towards him until he’s sheathed completely inside you, and your thighs are fitted precisely around his hips. Nines gives you a moment, supposedly to let your body adjust around his. He only watches as you try to regulate your breathing. You can feel the weight of him inside of you, and blood rushes to your face when you feel your core clench down around him reflexively.

“Ah…”

Nines’ LED flickers as he sighs. His grip on you tightens and he rolls his hips into you, once, twice… and then he’s moving. You dig your fingernails into the material of Connor’s jacket as Nines begins pressing a slow, rolling rhythm into the core of your body. 

Your back arches as he dips into you, each time urging himself against that exact spot he knows is unravelling you. You try to ignore the stretch, the steady pressure that Nines masterfully applies with every movement of his body against,  _ inside  _ yours. But you can already feel it coming, the wave of pleasure he seems to want to drown you in.

“N-no…” you whisper aloud. You couldn’t let him this time.

Nines’ movements don’t falter, but you see the flicker of his LED, and the slight tilt of his head as he looks down at you. You inhale, and arch your back again, this time to relieve some of the pressure from your bound arms. Then you pull, and twist, and squirm until you’ve loosened the sleeves of Connor’s jacket. Until finally, you can yank one arm out. 

As soon as you do, you swing it at Nines’ head.

He catches your wrist before your hand can connect with his face, but by now you’ve freed your other arm. With extra leverage from your legs, you heave yourself to the side. You feel your wrist bend awkwardly as you roll, still locked in Nines’ grasp. You’re sure it will snap, but you can’t stop. Just as you feel your body leave the edge of the bed, when your wrist bends as far as it will— Nines lets you go.

You fall hard on your back. You’re stunned for only a moment before you get up and scramble for the door. Escaping is hopeless, you know you can’t make it. But Connor must be close enough to hear you.

“Connor!!” You manage to shout as something hard collides with your back, throwing you forward up against the door. “C—”

Your cry is cut short as Nines closes his hand around your throat from behind. 

“Tch…” he hisses against your ear. 

He has your arms in a lock behind your back, and is pressing your body flush against the wood of the door. 

“Could’ve snapped your wrist back there, Y/N,” he whispers lowly. “Then how would you push me off you, hm?”

A voice outside the door stops you both. 

“Y/N…?”

Connor heard you. He’s coming.

You can’t breathe for Nines’ hand around your throat, but you feel yourself grin anyway. Connor will come. He’ll get you out of here…

Nines’ laughter interrupts your victory. You feel his teeth against your shoulder as he smiles into your skin. 

“It wasn’t part of the plan… but it seems I’ll be dealing with  _ that little issue _ earlier than intended.”

Fear settles hard in the pit of your stomach. What did you just do…?

You thrash in Nines’ hold, trying to call out again for Connor, to tell him to get away— but there’s nothing you can do. Nines pulls you away from the door just as you hear Connor’s footsteps on the other side.

You’re wrenched away as the handle turns… and you can’t even warn him before he’s stepping inside. Connor’s eyes land on you, but you’re watching Nines, who comes up behind him and raises his arm, bent at the elbow. One calculated hit to the base of Connor’s skull, and the RK800 crumples.

You stare down at his body for a moment, too shocked to even crawl to him.

Nines is advancing on you anyway. You come to your senses the second he touches you, and you try to fight it when he grips you by one arm, dragging you back up onto the bed behind you. He tosses you onto the mattress, and you try to kick him off, flip yourself over, but he’s already pinned you down.

He pushes inside of you without warning. 

You lock up around him, gasping. Your hands clutch uselessly at his shirt. Nines pulls back, then thrusts, pushing forward to bend your legs. There’s no emotion in his eyes now. You’re an objective he’s about to fulfill.

The same pressure is winding up in your gut. You can’t believe it. Connor’s body is still folded up on the floor behind Nines. It doesn’t stop your body from reacting in all the wrong ways. You can’t believe this is happening.

“Connor…” the whisper leaves you without thought.

Nines leans in close and takes your chin in his fingers. He tilts you so you have to look him in the eye. “Say  _ my  _ name, Y/N.”

You set your jaw.

His lips quirk, and he grabs your hips. Nines lifts and bends your knees back as he climbs up onto the bed, kneeling between your thighs. He holds you there easily, and begins to drive into you again. The angle lets him push deep, and he does. Right where he knows he needs to.

You stifle your gasp, but the rest of your body’s reactions are obvious. Your nails dig into his chest, your spine arches. Nines is probably smiling, but your eyes are shut. You’re trying to ignore the weight of him inside of you, but he presses further and further, insistent against the core of your body.

“Say my name.”

His voice is smooth, unhurried. He was driving you insane like it was no big deal.

Your body flutters around him, clenching down. You whimper into the sheets. Your hips jump, pushing towards him in a desperate attempt for that last bit of contact you needed. Nines’ hands held you in place.

Hot tears welled up in your eyes. Was all this determined from the beginning? How long had he predicted it would take before he had you like this? Before you—

_ “Nines,”  _ you sob.

He shifts, and you’re lifted again. Nines brings you up to hold you against his chest as he snaps his hips forward to bury himself completely inside you. 

Your body coils and finally,  _ finally _ — everything releases. Your muscles clamp down around him, and all you can feel is Nines enveloping you in his arms. Nines pressing into the core of your body.

In that moment you can’t care less about anything in the world.

It feels like a long time before you come down. It must be, because Nines’ shirt is soaked with tears by the time you open your eyes. And his hold has changed. His arms are relaxed around you, no longer holding you there. It’s just as well— you can’t think of anything to do other than sit and let him cradle you like that. 

The room grows darker with the night. No one moves. Not Nines, not Connor still crumpled against the floor… not you. 

At some point, Nines murmurs something above your head.

“I’m going to take you away.”

But his voice is too soft for the words to register yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do as much as I wanted to do with this, but I reached a point where I just wasn't getting the inspiration back and I wanted to give it more of a conclusion than the one I left you guys with. One day I'll probably re-visit this and flesh out the ideas I had for it, but for now this is what I'm going with...
> 
> Even if it's not exactly what I had planned for or what anyone may have been expecting, I really hope you enjoyed it! :] Thank you always for reading.


End file.
